The First Eye Awakening
by FlovesE4ever
Summary: Jirou remembers when he first met Atobe and how he changed his life. M to be safe


Title- The First Eye Awakening

Summary- Jirou remembers when Atobe opened his eyes…

Warnings- yaoi and crappy writing

Note- This is all in Jirou's point of view.

…

It was three in the morning, and I couldn't remember my dream at all. Looking to my right, I saw who made that happen. It was my boyfriend Atobe Keigo, and he was sleeping beside me in his bed. I leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead, knowing that he was a sound sleeper and wouldn't wake up. Looking up at the sleeping though, it reminded me what he did for me…

FLASHBACK

I was sitting at a table, picking at some dinner prepared by my friends. They weren't exactly normal friends…because they weren't human. All of my friends were about five feet, seven inches tall, and their skin was a pale green color. All their eyes were big ovals that were black like coal, but they were so clean that I could see my reflection in them. Strange friends, yes, but I liked them.

"Oh Jirou, we miss not spending time with you. So where were you at today?" one of them asked. I shrugged and answered, "Just at school again. I wanted to spend some time with you guys before my match with this other kid," and then took a sip of water.

"A match? No one wants to see you hurt," they said.

"Nah, it's not going to be anything like fighting, it's tennis. It's this other regular in my school who's also in eighth grade like me, and he keeps bragging about how good he is, and how much better he is. He really makes me so angry-"

"Calm down man, we wanted this to be a nice dinner," they interrupted. I sighed and apologized for my behavior…

It was then I woke up and huffed against my pillow. That Atobe guy even ruins my time with my friends. Punching my pillow angrily, I sighed again and got up and got dressed…

FLASHBACK OVER

"…Jirou! Jirou!" a voice yelled. I turned to see that Keigo was awake now.

"Sorry Keigo, I was thinking about a lot of things," I explained. He sighed and said, "Please don't tell me you're thinking of the aliens again. Nobody ever kidnapped you from Earth so you could be your friend, no aliens offered to take you to their planet, and no, even ore-sama didn't make sure you stayed on Earth, no matter how much you believe that darling (1),"

"Okay, well, why were you yelling at me again?" I asked with a yawn coming on. It was then he pulled me closer into his arms and whispered, "I wanted you closer to me. As close as you can get to ore-sama,"

One of my hands was in his hair while the other was at his shoulder. I pulled myself on top of him and our lips met into another familiar kiss. It started with just a little pressure, but as our bodies started to push ever harder against each other, out lips started to part. Tongues push each other, wriggling around each other and exploring each others' mouths. I could feel my boyfriend's hands pushing my body a little away from his so he could unbutton my pajama shirt. I wasn't in the mood to go all the way though, so I kept grinding my groin against his, knowing it would distract him. He pushed me up now I was sitting on him, and he removed his shirt as well.

"Atobe, I'm too tired to do it all the way. Can we still keep our pants on?" I asked.

"Akutagawa...you don't have to ask like that. You know ore-sama can't refuse you," and I smiled and pressed my lips against his again. As we continued kissing and grinding harder against one another, I felt a flashback coming to me again...

FLASHBACK

I was running around the court back and forth, for Atobe wouldn't let me come to the net. Sweat racing down my face, shirt clinging to my skin, and my hands could barely hold the racket, and I was still having fun. I ran for every ball with vigor, almost wanting to laugh. The score was 5-2 in Keigo's favor, but I kept on going. Finally, Keigo probably was getting tired under the sun as well and ended it quickly with the score of 6-2. I sat down on a bench, and placed a towel on me head to help myself cool down.

Suddenly my shoulder felt a gentle hand squeeze it, and I looked to see it was Atobe Keigo. I smiled at him and said excitedly, "Wow, you really are amazing!" He smiled and said, "I know, but you aren't too bad,"

I smiled.

"Thanks Atobe-kun, I mean, Atobe-sama," Atobe then gave me a funny look, which made me question what I did wrong. He then said to me, "Don't call me that, it sounds weird coming from from," I nodded. It felt better calling him Atobe-kun anyways...

FLASHBACK OVER

I felt my body quake as my orgasm overtook my mind. My underwear grew wet from my cum. Then I felt Keigo's body shake as well, meaning he only came a little after me. Our bodies were sweaty, kind of like that day. Laying my back down on the bed, I heard Atobe saying something about going back to sleep and I started thinking about the past again...

FLASHBACK

That was the last time I would be with my friends again, but I didn't know it at the time. They were laying on a coach, wondering how my day was and how I did with Atobe.

"Oh, yeah, I lost. But it was awesome! He has this really cool overhead smash and says he working on an even cooler move! He's so cool," I gushed. They smiled and told me that they were happy I was happy.

"But Jirou, tell us, did you make a decision on who you'd want to be with? Us or Earth?" they asked. I walked up to the window of the vast spaceship and looked back on Earth, and then I looked at my friends. They weren't bad people, well, things, but I didn't want to give up things on Earth I could never get from them. But Earth usually was so boring.

"Jirou?" they asked, wondering if they had gone to far. I hugged one of them and said, "No, you didn't do anything wrong. But I didn't make a decision. I've found something in the world that won't make it so boring anymore. I hope you can understand," And they understood. They all hugged me once before I went out the door to waking up...

FLASHBACK OVER

I finally felt my eyes droop, but I didn't before I looked at Atobe's face. It was like a guardian angel, only it was mine. My last thought was wondering how I got so lucky before I lulled to sleep like always...

...

Well, review please. I'm thinking of revising it.


End file.
